Impulses of a Twisted Heart
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Luke has trouble conveying his feeling for Layton until they finally come out in a very ungentlemanly way. RPE


**Impulses of a Twisted Heart**

A Request from LunarRuins

 _Luke has trouble dealing with his affections for Layton, and becomes an ungentlemanly fellow. Warning RPE_

Luke sat at a bar sipping orange juice, he was having trouble coping with just being around the professor without anything to do. He's seen bits of his friend and being a smart kid, easily figured out that he was so into it.

Though he didn't realize that those small movements, like having to get something nearly out of his reach or the outline of his body when he was really relaxed and had taken off his large coat; would terrorize him to such an extent. Even when Layton just wanted to watch a movie with him, he couldn't even focus on the movie for a second as he continually observed the professor.

What he found even worse than that is he can't even talk to the professor about it, every time he tries he gets really nervous then scared and just runs away, in embarrassment.

Luke sighed he's been gone for a while and he knew the Professor would get extremely worried if he didn't return soon. Luke groaned as he paid for his fifteenth glass of juice and headed back to his hell in heaven.

Luke tried to think of what he could do, he can't just come out and say what he feels and he can't just leave a note that'd be too impersonal and the emotions won't all be there. It also doesn't help that they haven't had anything to do for about a week, usually even with these feelings he's good for a case.

Now that they're alone, Luke has noticed that it has gotten worse and worse. Luke has been out and about for the last two days, usually just walking around town trying to get or grip or just fantasize about what could be. He would sit on a rock, out of the town, and look over at the stream.

He could sit there for a long while and just imagine getting a hug from Layton, who knows that he loves him; or a light cheek kiss, somethings even being told I love you from the older man.

 _Mr. Layton...we need a case...I wish we had a case..that's the only time I can talk to you like a proper person..._

Luke returned to his home, the professor had left him a note that he was going grocery shopping and will be back soon. Luke took the note and thought about writing _I love you_ on the back of it.

He crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it away, he sighed heavily as he went to his room and stared out of his window. When the professor returned, he was called for.

Luke went to go see him, he stayed a small distance away from him and watched him. He frowned as he just wanted to be in those arms or at least have him know that he loves him.

"Luke, where have you been all day?" The professor asked as he flashed his assistant a warm smile.

"Uhh.. out-ide ..."

"Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh.."

"Why are you so far away?"

"Uhh uhh sik..." Luke said before he backed away, he was starting to feel really nervous.

He rushed back to his room and jumped on his bed. He screamed in his pillow before laying there, doing nothing. About an hour later Layton entered the room, after he knocked on the door and waited patiently then announced he was about to come in then slowly did so.

Professor observed the room, some sun lit the room but Luke was under the covers and facing away from him. Layton sat on the side of the bed,

"Are you well Luke? You've been acting a bit oddly and as your guardian I have to make sure that it's nothing harmful." Luke didn't say anything, he just snuck under the covers. He felt like it was hurting him not to tell his mentor how he felt. "Oh very well, I am going to take a shower than I will make dinner, I expect and hope that you will be joining me."

Luke again said nothing but feel bad as he felt like this was starting to hurt the man he loves and idols. Layton left silently and a few mere seconds after Luke went to the door, he started to cry as he could just imagine how Layton was truly feeling on the inside, hurt. He never ever wanted to hurt his caring traveling companion but he was physically unable to comply with the wishes of the older man; and it was hurting the both of them.

After a few minutes, Luke left his room and went to walk around the house. He walks by the bathroom, seeing the door closed and the light inside on, he knew the professor was inside. He paused in front of the door before he pokes his head into the bathroom, he didn't know why. He knew Layton would be upset if he caught him doing something so rude but he still slowly turned the door knob and opened the door slightly, just enough for one eye to peer inside.

However, when he saw his professor undressing he fell into a state of shock, unable to say or move a thing. His eyes widen as he felt his entire body freeze up, all he could do was stare.

Layton had taken off his black coat, his shoes, his socks and was taking off his hat. When he took off an article of clothing he would fold it neatly and put it to the side of the counter. The coat was neatly folded on the counter with the socks on top of them; the shoes next to it and the hat on top of them.

Luke felt his face heat up as he continued watching even more so when his idol started to take off his pants. Luke started to breath heavy especially as his eyes were fixed on the bulge in his professor's underwear. He felt like he was about to pass out when Layton went to take off his underwear.

The professor took off his underwear, then folded it and put them with the other folded clothes. Luke's eyes grew even larger as Layton got closer to him then walked away, giving him something else to focus on.

Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing or that he did this, he felt ashamed but oh so alive. However, a new feeling entered his mind, he a craving for more. He watched Layton for the entirety of his shower and even his redressing into clean clothes, which were on the toilet seat.

He slowly backed away when Layton completed his dressing, though Layton opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Luke staring up at him, just a few inches away.

"H-hello Luke...dinner will be soon don't worry, please excuse me as I put these away." Luke took another step back as he was unable to look away from his idol's form, what he just saw was on repeat. Luke's head bobbed in a number of directions all at once, Layton was curious at the jumbled movement, not sure of what it meant. "...I shall start dinner immediately and I would like it if you would stay in the kitchen. I would enjoy your company."

Again the professor just got a small confused movement of the head, though he was glad to see his little friend head towards the kitchen. A half hour later, Layton was just finishing their dinner while Luke was staring at him, lost in his own world.

Luke's face was still red as a plate was put down in front of him. He glanced up slowly spotting the food then Layton taking his seat.

"Is something wrong Luke? You can tell me. Is something about to happen?"

Luke shook his head slowly, he looked down at his food and he didn't feel like eating, well least not that. He slowly ate so he didn't look too suspicious, his mind was filled with Layton in several scenarios but now a bit sexual.

He imagined waking up naked with Layton right beside him, pulling him inn an embrace. Next Layton was nude drying himself off and telling him that he was a dirty boy. Another thought was walking in on the professor, with him in his back and wanking furiously. Luke stopped as the thought of entering Layton on such a intimate situation excited him, he ran with that thought.

He would use both hands and be on his back across the bed vertically. I would enter his room and his gentlemanly pride would be staring me in the face. He would notice me and stop. He would sit up, with his legs apart and stare at me, sweat dripping off his body.

"Luke...are you watching me?"

"N-no..."

Professor Layton would smile and lean back, resuming his act of human pleasure.

"Are you alright? Do you not like it? Would you like something else?"

Luke looked up at Layton and an image of his professor having chocolate poured onto his bare chest entered Luke's mind. "..well if you're not feeling well, you are excused. I will check on you momentarily."

Luke got out of his seat and slowly walked towards his room, he could see his professor bare on his bed beckoning him to join him. Luke stripes out of his clothes and got into bed, he rested his head on one pillow and used the other to hold.

 _I need to see him in state once more, I have to see him again._

It wasn't long before Layton was at his body, Luke turned around to face the door and watched as his mentor took a few moments before entering, once again announcing it.

"Luke I know I have been quite persistent on your well being-"

Luke mumbles something but it's too soft to make out.

"May I turn on a light?"

Luke didn't respond so Layton flipped the switch illuminating the dark room. Luke winced at the sudden flood of bright light. "Luke please ease my worries. Is there something wrong? Would you prefer to go back to your dad? Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Sl-sl-slee-ee-p ...w-wi-with m-me-e..."

"Is that all? My boy you had me deathly worried, but if that's all that no need to be shy. Let's brush our teeth before slumber. Now, I shall get changed and meet you in the bathroom."

Layton rubbed Luke's head fondly before leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him. Luke's face was on fire, he slowly got out of bed and went to the closest, putting on the first PJs he saw.

Luke slowly walked down the hall, he wore a pair of striped pants and its matching shirt. Luke entered the bathroom, the sight of Layton nude and completely soaking went, flashed in his mind. Luke paused before he entered the bathroom, his fantasy Layton, greeted him warmly, shamelessly showing him his pride.

Luke went to the toilet seat and sat on top of it, watching his fantasy come to life within his mind. When Layton entered the room, in a night gown with his top hat ever present.

"Are you alright my boy you're quite red?" Luke just nodded, imaginary Layton was tormenting him, he was lifting up his gown and tossing it over Luke's head. "Good good, let's get started."

The two brushed their teeth; Luke taking a longer time than Layton, who informed the young lad that he would meet him in his room.

Luke slowly finished brushing, his mind filled with thoughts of his mentor in explicit manor. Eventually Luke went back to his room, turning on the light or his room and couldn't help but stare at Layton, who had taken off his hat and put it on the bedside table. The professor looked peacefully asleep as he laid on his laid, facing Luke with closed eyes.

 _If I want another glimpse this is my chance._

Luke turned off the lights and went to grab a flash light from the table's drawer. He pulled out a flashlight and went to the end of the bed. He crawled under the covers and turned on the flash light, he was blasted with light but got a got look of what he had to do.

Luke quickly turned off the flashlight and touched the professor's leg, his hands were shaking as he did so. He couldn't believe what he was doing but as he would already get in some kind of trouble he had to continue. His hand rubbed the fabric before going to the end and pulling it up.

Luke had to settle for a lopsided view as the professor was on his side so he only lifted the gown up so far and even then only half of it moved, the bottom half was pinned under his idol's form.

The flashlight was turned on and Luke was hypnotized by what he saw, a gentleman's bulge. The professor wore a pair of form fitting underwear, though it was just plain white underwear.

Luke felt like he could stare at it all day but turned off the flashlight, he reaches his hand out and gasped lightly as it made contact. He couldn't believe it, a small voice in his head told him to stop but the much louder voice told him to go for the gold.

His hand gently rubbed the sleeping man's pride, Luke swallowed as he turned the flashlight back on. He watched what he was doing and felt no shame just raw excitement and tension.

Luke's hand then went to the hem of the fabric and managed to slip a finger inside, feeling the well-groomed bush. Luke quickly turned off the light when he felt the professor shift, he also fell out of the bed, landing on his backside.

"Hmm -Luke? Are you there?" The prose we asked, politely but tiredly. Luke didn't say anything but he could vaguely see the professor sit up, he rolled the flashlight under the bed before he clawed to the side of the bed. "Luke? I would appreciate it if you would answer..."

Luke slowly crawled into the bed, getting greeted by a relieved Layton. He laid on his back as a strong arm went across his chest. Luke nearly stopped breathing, he was pulled closer to the professor's body and he froze.

It wasn't less than an hour later that Luke finally moved and that was to turn to his professor, the room barely lit by the outside. Luke observed the older man, enjoying everything about him. Fantasy Layton winked at him and put his lips in a kissing motion.

Luke's hands went up and gently touched his idol's face, then his lips slowly did the same, pressing themselves light against Layton's.

The feeling rushed them rough his body and he slowly pulled away, resting on his back. He laid there letting all the excitement of the day wash over him. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't, so instead he hugged his professor and closed his eyes.

In the morning, Layton woke to a clinging Luke, he smiled down at him before he slowly parted from him, he left to get dress for the day.

Later, Luke woke up and it was about noon, he got dressed and walked to the kitchen. He saw fantasy Layton sipping tea in the buff, giving him a light wave and a smile.

Luke found that the professor had made him a healthy breakfast, he sat at the table; watching fantasy Layton do a number of things. Luke left his home and went to the market, last night was too thrilling to let it only happen once. Luke went to the tea shop of found exactly what he was hoping for, a tea that puts people to sleep.

As he walked back he saw Layton at the table sipping the tea before yawning and falling asleep, letting Luke so whatever he wants. Luke's face was red as he walked back home, he wanted to touch his idol once more and even try talking like last time, Layton was surprisingly agreeable.

When Luke returned he started making the tea, putting the new kind in with the typical tea Layton likes, hoping to mask the new flavor. Luke sat in the kitchen, fantasy Layton was rubbing his head and calling him a naughty boy, but placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Luke are you making tea?" Layton asked as he entered the kitchen, Luke looked up at him and nodded, before looking at the boiling kettle. "Wonderful. Smells nice too." Luke watched as Layton got them cups, then filled them with tea before sitting down across for Luke. Luke stared at the steaming cup before him, having his hands griping the center of his center. "Is something wrong Luke? Do you not want tea?"

Luke shook his head as he glanced up at his professor, who was cautiously sipping his tea. "I see, hmm particular taste different from what I remember. Did you add something to it?" Luke lowered his head, toggling between his professor and the mug before him. "Fear not my boy, I quite like it."

Later, Luke was hugging Layton as they watched the Telly, Layton had get in their PJs as it was late and he felt a bit hot. He looked down Luke, who was curled up to him, holding his shirt. Layton let out a sigh as he rubbed Luke's head. "If it's too scary we can always watch something else."

Luke shook his head, he wasn't really watching the movie but he knew that the detective movie could be a bit violent, a tad bloody and a great excuse to curl up to his professor. "Very well, I suppose I will be keeping the nightmares away? Hmm~?" Layton yawned before checking the time." A tad early but I do believe we should retire for the night."

Luke walked with Layton to his room, where they went inside. Luke slowly walked to the large bed as Layton got in it, opening the covers for his little assistant. It was only a matter of moments once Layton feel asleep, holding Luke close. Luke however was wide awake.

Luke left the room, going back to his and turning on the light where he could find his flash light. He turned off the light and returned to his idol's sleeping form. Once again Luke crawled through the end up the bed, greeting the legs of Layton.

Luke turned on his flash light, blushing with determination, he looked at professor's body. Layton wore a grey onesie, having buttons going down to the base of his crotch. The bottom buttons were undone first but it was only a few moments before all of them were unbuttoned.

Luke kept the flashlight in his mouth, having it pointed at the exposed flesh. His cheeks burned like never before once his hand touched the soft skin of his idol. His hands gently rubbed the flesh, handling every inch with care and caution.

His body felt warm so he pulled the covers off of him and Layton now the cold air kisses their bodies. Luke put the flashlight back in his eyes and he looked at his professor, he looked so peaceful and he knew that the light would bother his much needed sleep.

Luke left the room and came back with a thick cloth which he ties around Layton's eyes. Luke then looks at his professor and leaves once more this time coming back with scissors. Luke crawled back onto the bed, listening to the professor's steady heartbeat, it calmed him and he soon found himself cutting up the professor's clothes.

He then used the rags to ties Layton's wrists to the bed post, tightly but not too tight. He had several rags bound to each individual wrist before he turned off the flash light. Luke turned on the room light and marveled at the professor's form, it was beautiful and all for him now.

Luke stripped himself and climbed on top of Layton, rubbing his body against the much larger one, loving the warmth it gave off. Luke licked at Layton's body, loving the taste and feel of the older man on his tongue.

Luke curled up to the warm body, trying to keep himself warm from the ridiculing cold.

In the morning when Layton woke up, he found himself confused and worried, but more about Luke than himself. He felt something move against him, he pulled at the binds, they weren't metal but they were sturdy.

Layton soon felt pressure leave him, he struggles some more, feeling like it was a good opportunity. However, he efforts bear no fruit but he doesn't give up. Though he did realize his legs were free, which he felt was a bit odd.

Half an hour later, the smell of delicious pancakes filled the room. Layton turned his head towards the smell as it neared him. He wasn't released but he was well fed, after which he felt something climb on top of him.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Oh Professor, don't be worried I'd never hurt you."

"L-Luke? My boy what is going on? Untie me."

"I can't...mmm you feel so nice. I've waited for so long." Layton felt something rub his bare chest, he continued his efforts to talk his way out but Luke stopped retorting in favor of rubbing his body.

Luke dragged his tongue over the middle of Layton's chest as his hands rubbed the flat pectorals. Layton stopped trying to talk his way out of whatever Luke was doing after many failed attempts.

Luke now had traveled down to Layton's nethers, causing the professor to struggle and try to talk sense into his younger companion. Luke ignored Layton, holding the organ in his hands, he gave the cock a lick.

Luke continued licking it before his eyes went wide as he grew in size, much to Layton's distain. Luke marvel at the length, rubbing his cheek on it as his hands gently stroked the member. Luke went back to licking at it, completely enthralled by it.

Layton held his breath as Luke's hand brushed over the exposed flesh of his head. However, despite that, Luke could tell that that was a sensitive spot and got on his knees. Luke bent over slightly so he could properly lick at the sensitive flesh.

Layton hissed as Luke kept at it, licking his head and stroking his cock. Luke moaned, he never knew that he could do such a thing to his one true love or that it would make him feel just as good.

Layton feared what he could feel stir inside him, Luke on the other was in his own world, licking the slit back and forth. Luke has his eyes closed as he pleasured his idol.

The older professor grunted as he could feel his release on his way, with a buck of his hips he sprayed his seed. Luke's eyes widened at the movement and he soon found himself covered in his professor's gentleman liquid.

Luke licked what was on his hands then at the seed seeping down from the hot cock. Layton let a moan escape in his afterglow. Luke smiled brighter when he heard such a sound come from the gentleman so he went back to what he was doing before, wanting nothing more than to bring his idol even more pleasure.

Layton's life was now filled with bondage, lust and twisted devotion. At first he appalled such behavior but as time passed he looked for the positives, he grew to expect it, he grew to like it; and Luke couldn't have been happier. Every night Layton hears it, the words Luke has struggled to say, I love you, he hears those words of love in his life full of lust.

 **THE END.**


End file.
